Lost in the Hallways
by XDXP
Summary: It was the first day of work and she had no idea of where she was. What to do?
1. Chapter 2

I reallllllly like the whole office thing with Sasuke her boss. So this is the second office ficcy, although the other one isn't for the Naruto series.

I just had this one written down for quite some time (about a year) and I came across it. So with some tweaking and stuff, we have _voila!_

I updated more because I felt that I should then because of my teacher… so yay emotions?

She had successfully managed to avoid the stares she always got on a new job. Soon enough, she knew she would have to beat off her admires. Sooner or later, for not dressing like the rest, who looked like they had just walked out of a club…

What if she was some sort of blonde ditz who wasn't capable of the job? He hadn't even looked at her resume.

Lost in her thoughts, she didn't realize which hallway she was in. They all looked the same and she wasn't sure where she was heading.

Stopping in the middle of the hallway, she noticed someone turning the corner. His hair was blond and spiked. There were three identical scratches on each cheek. It made him seem like some sort of cat, but the mischievous look on his face reminded her of a fox.

He was about to walk past her when she grabbed onto his wrist. The expression on his face looked like surprise.

"Yes?"

"Uh…. I kind of got lost….."

Her voice getting smaller and her face more pink.

His face broke out into a wide grin.

"Hey, are you the new secretary Sasuke hired? I was looking for you. I'm Naruto by the way. You really are lost aren't you? Follow me, and we'll get you to where you need to be!"

He turned and headed into what she assumed was the right direction.

"My name is Sakura."

"Why Hello, Sakura-chan! You're so cute."

Her face turned into a bright shade of red at his blunt opinion of her.

"Thank you?"

"No worries."

Both stepped into the elevator Naruto had called somewhere during their conversation. Hitting number 52, the elevator doors closed and Naruto started talking again.

"You're so lucky you actually got hired. I mean, you were referred by Kakashi, right? How do know of him? And your work space is so awesome, and this awesome glass wall in front of you, and you don't even have to do much, and you're so cute, and maybe the teme will fall in love with you, and then he'll get married , and….."

Sakura had long since tuned him out and looked expectantly at the elevator doors, waiting for them to open.

Naruto was right; there was a glass wall in front of them.

Standing in front of the glass wall was a man who was looking expectantly at them.

"Your late."

Wow. So I have another chapter written, if I get the reviews and the heart to update, I will.

The pink and red button beckons you.


	2. Chapter 3

"_You're late."_

"I'm so—"

"TEME, stop bullying her, she got lost."

"Hn."

Turning around, he pointed to the desk.

"This is a stack of files and reports I want you to type up," He pointed to a formidable looking stack of papers, "These are all the dates I want you to enter onto my PDA, which is sitting on your desk. After putting them on my PDA, I want you to add the dates and times on the computer as well. Do that first, I want my PDA back."

When Sakura just stood there, he gestured impatiently to the piles of work on the desk. Immediately, she moved toward her new work space and got started.

"Your dismissed, Naruto."

"Yo, teme, don't overwork the girl on her first day here."

His only response was a glare and a point to the elevator.

"I'm leaving, I'm leaving… Hey Sakura-chan, do you want to eat lunch with me?"

Said girl was so immersed in her work, she didn't even notice the question directed at her.

Shoulders drooped, he stepped into the elevator.

* * *

When Sakura looked up again, she realized that it was well into her lunch hour. In fact, it was almost over. Sighing, she contemplated skipping the lunch part altogether. Lost in her musings, she didn't notice the figure that had just walked out of his own office. At least, she didn't notice him until his shadow covered her light.

"You're still here."

Sakura mutely stared up at his towering form.

"Did you eat?"

She shook her head.

"Why not?"

"I forgot to." The statement was accompanied with a blush.

He stared down at her. Finally, seeming to decide something, he turned his sharp gaze to the clock. At that exact moment, Sakura's stomach thought it would be the perfect moment to growl.

It's so short.

Oh well.


End file.
